Equivocado
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Sasuke siempre pensó que nunca sería correspondido. ¿Era la primera vez que él cometía un error?


_**Discleimer**_: ¿Qué más puedo decir? Sólo que los personajes no son míos, sino de Kishimoto-san, yo sólo descargo mis locuras de SasuNaru como deberían de ser XD

.

**Equivocado**

**.**

_By R.S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Suspiras distraído como tomaste por costumbre, perdiéndote en tus pensamientos. Sientes que tu vida es un completo desastre. Sabes que existen personas con situaciones peores que las tuyas, pero por un momento quieres ser egoísta y pensar que eres el centro del universo.

Patético.

Te enamoraste de la persona equivocada.

No por el hecho de que también sea un chico, sino porque esa persona sólo te ve igual a un hermano.

Y no es suficiente para ti.

…

Volteas por enésima vez hacia afuera del salón. Recorres la mirada por el campo que tienes en frente y sin ninguna duda tus oscuros ojos buscan con desesperación a la persona indicada. Tu recorrido termina cuando lo encuentras. Te es imposible confundir sus cabellos rubios revueltos de siempre, sus ojos azules del mismo tono del cielo, y por supuesto su sonrisa, que sin pensarlo te robó el corazón.

Observas atentamente que juega con sus compañeros de clase, pero frunces el ceño al ver que los demás se le acercan para felicitarlo por su buen trabajo. Jamás te ha gustado ver como regala sus sonrisas así de fácil a todas esas personas. Por un momento te sientes celoso de no estar en ese lugar.

Sin pretenderlo, tus pensamientos pesimistas vuelven a apoderarse de tu mente. Cuando lo vez así de feliz, sientes un hueco en el estomago. Contento, rodeado de todas esas chicas. Sabes, para tu desgracia, que pronto una será la que te gane. Porqué una cosa tienes clara, a pesar de todo, a pesar de ser un genio y de ser un partido envidiable, no basta para tener una oportunidad.

Porque ellas, con el simple hecho de ser mujeres, te llevan ventaja.

Tu cabeza se ha vuelto un lio. Prefieres apartar tu vista de ellos. Sin mucho esfuerzo decides aguardar tus cosas y salir del salón. Después de todo, las clases han terminado y el único motivo de estar ahí era para verlo. Sin embargo, sientes que no ha sido una de tus mejores ideas.

Caminas por los pasillos, pasando de largo a cualquiera con quien te topas, sales por la entrada principal para dirigirte a tu casa. En ningún momento desvías tu mirada hacia el campo que tiempo antes contemplabas, no lo haces, no quieres toparte de nuevo con desagradables escenas. Gran error. Por pasarte de largo, no te diste cuenta que en ti se clavaron esos hermosos orbes claros que tanto te gustan.

Esos que demostraron un aire melancólico por tu desinterés.

.

S&N

.

Para tu completo desagrado, los días han pasado y tú sigues con la misma rutina antepuesta. En la cual solo te dedicas a ver y divagar. Te sientes patético por permanecer ignorante y no tratar de cambiarlo. Pero no te importa, sigues sin hacer nada. Sólo leyendo aquel libro que tanto te gusta, resguardándote en la coraza de "antisocial". Formaste una barrera que sabes que nadie puede derrumbar.

_Nadie…_

Sigues atento a la lectura, atento hasta que escuchas la agitada respiración de una persona. Una que conoces a la perfección, esa que te mira con sus brillantes ojos y que te regala una de sus grandes sonrisas

…_excepto él._

Tu corazón da un vuelco al verlo ahí, caminando justo a dónde tú estás sentado. Su sonrisa no desaparece, sientes que el mundo se ha vuelto tan pequeño que cabe en la palma de tu mano. Él no lo nota, se acerca hasta quedar sentado a un lado de tu butaca.

No lo sabes, pero él estuvo observándote desde afuera. No le gustó el semblante que mostraste al perderte en tus divagaciones. Él al contrario de ti, se armó de valor y fue hacia a ti.

Él tiene claro lo que en verdad desea.

—Sabes… —inicia su palabrería de siempre, tú dejas del libro de lado para concentrarte en sus labios, incitándolo a que continúe—. El otro día Sakura-chan se me declaro —soltó de repente.

Por primera vez, hubiese preferido que se quedara callado.

—Le dijiste que si —más que una pregunta, prefieres decir una afirmación. Debías mantenerte inmutable, sin sentimientos.

Tú nunca te has equivocado y lo sabes.

El silencio siempre te gusto, pero en este momento era lo más incomodo de lo que alguna vez te imaginaste.

Naruto volteó hacia a ti, con una sonrisa que no comprendiste.

—No, le he dicho que me gusta otra persona-ttebayo —susurró en tono cómplice.

La sorpresa volvió a invadir tus oscuros orbes. Inevitable hasta para ti mismo. Te sientes desubicado al saber que él tiene una persona especial a la cual quiere tanto, que ha rechazado a una de las muchachas más populares de la escuela. Quieres preguntar quién es, pero algo te detiene. ¿Es miedo?

Naruto observa tu apacible rostro cambiar ante su repentina respuesta. No le gusta tu expresión, él sabe que no has captado su mensaje. Y tú sólo te preguntas si así de transparente son tus reacciones para sus ojos.

Se acerca y toma tu rostro entre sus manos, con la poca distancia que los separa te quedas estático. Te dejas llevar, sabes que lo que has estado deseando.

Termina la distancia, cerrando la escena con un beso. Uno tan ligero y suave que apenas lo sientes, pero no te importa porque ha sido el mejor que has recibido. Tus mejillas se sonrojan ligeramente al recordar que es el primero que recibes.

—Tú eres la persona a la que quiero —dice al separarse de ti.

Le sonríes de manera sincera y te aferras en un abrazo que él recibe gustoso. Para cualquiera que te viera, pensaría que dejaste tu orgullo, pero tú lo sientes diferente. Es lo mínimo que te importa, porque te sientes feliz, y eso te basta.

Reúnes todo para contestarle, quieres que él sepa que también te importa de la misma manera. Te sorprendió, lo admites. No puedes contener tus sentimientos.

—Yo también te quiero, dobe —sale de tu boca en un ligero susurro, pero muy audible para tu compañero.

Él sonríe, ante el insulto de más. Una de esas hermosas sonrisas que derriten tu corazón. Estás completo.

Y por primera vez, te sientes bien de haber estado…_equivocado._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien que les pareció?**_

_**Había querido escribir de esta manera n.n**_

_**Se me hizo muy interesante hacerlo, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, aunque creo que me salió con más miel de lo que esperaba, jejej, pero a mí me gusto XD**_

_**Me dio por escribir cosas bonitas para ellos, creo que se lo merecen después del manga ¬¬**_

_**Bueno, ya no digo mas y pues me paso a retirar, porque tengo clases XP**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense!**_

_**Y pues por último, un review? o.O**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
